The Voyage
by TheLetterD
Summary: It's like...toaster sturdels...in a bread sandwich with extra bread!
1. Chapter 1

The Voyage

Day I Forgot what day this was, I guess we'll number them #1, 19Idon'tcare

I was waiting. Waiting to see how many fragment sentences came. Then Donald the time traveling shark, of which his powers were engaged with cupcakes, told me to grab hold of the nearest Account-infested iPhone hook, and anchor him, rough waves were headed our way. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew, Chuck E. Cheese, Pikachu, 4 roasted peanuts, and the letter N, were huddling around the liar fire, of which was fused by embarrassing lies. I pulled out the telescope and asked myself, "Why haven't I used this yet?" and threw it overboard. Over-shark, perhaps? I honestly don't know.

We saw 3 acquaintances, Felix the Cat, a walking, talking unmanned cannon, and The Great Gonzo from the Muppets, heading up on a lifeboat, and heaved them up. We all waited. And waited. (This is exactly what I meant) Until finally, the fragment sentence pirates (I was joking, you win) pulled out the condensed alphabet soup cans and it said, "The football playing king in space with a mustache knows all boundaries of the universe. Did I just tell you that? I need to get this can fixed." So we went to go seek this athletic monarchy somewhere in the vast openings of space that grows lots a facial hair. Suddenly Donald started mumbling to himself about his personal life, and how much he hates rocky road ice cream. I furiously argued with him otherwise. "Rocky Road is the best!" I explain, despite it being my opinion. We will continue our Journal of the voyage another time, when I have more convenient time.


	2. Chapter 2

The Voyage Part I've lost count

Day #2 19Ohyeahitwas1969…or was it?

After the rather periodic argument about ice cream, we ferociously sailed the previously mentioned waves, containing flying fish and square headed, Television screen-producing octopi. Through enough effort of the crew, we made it through, but crudely, Gonzo pointed out, "Bowling balls…

"What was that, Captain Gon-"

"BOWLING BALLS"

The roasted peanuts took their place at cannon front as the allies of the fragment sentence pirates, the bowling ball scurvy germs, were trying to steal the 100% Attendance at the Krusty Krab award…

They got it.

We viciously threw threats to them about how poorly done their ship looks and how hair salons need to offer certain amounts of Blendy Pens. Not that they care about hair salons or blendy pens, the brutes.

So, without the award, the crew was rather disappointed. But fear not! For that reward was simply a gift from a fragment sentence traitor (it was probably Pikachu, but I can't remember…drats, that's 2 things I forgot, when this happened and when I fought in World War 1 as the cotton candy salesman).

I shall not continue the story, but I will at least introduce who I am. I'm Jonathan, and I lead a crew of loyal companions in whom want to know the good word of the football-playing king in space with a mustache. The rest is up to you to figure out…until of course, either the next part comes out or when the Sun says that it's needs to be more social with the people of the planet it warms.


	3. Chapter 3

The Voyage Part 3

Day #Eleventy-Three, 19Igiveupofremembering

We finally reached it. We had finally reached over to get the pack of Go Fish cards. Then it came into sight. Felix had the advantage over the talking cannon. Then we reached our destination. RHODE ISLAND, CALIFORNIA YEEHAW.

But really, we finally made it. The NASA Corporation. We decided that since the corp shut down, we'd better sneak a space shuttle. And make sure we get a couple snacks too. Carbohydrates were necessary to complete our fatal quest to destroy all man bear pigs. Then something happened that still haunts me to this day.

The fragment pirates killed Pikachu.

Bloody hell broke out. Fortunately, we didn't lose any other men to this group of pirates, but there were plenty more otherwise. Unfortunately, however, we didn't get to properly bury Pikachu; we couldn't find soil that would need watering to grow your Home Depot-bought Watermelon seeds that you never planted. You KNOW you never planted them. Don't lie.

We managed to somehow use a tossed invisible spray can and sound barrier to block out the sound of the space shuttle. And the snacks and us rumbling inside. Luckily, one the roasted peanuts, oddly the youngest one, knew how to fly a rocket. Peanut oil and Strawberry toothpaste floated everywhere once we were out of Earth gravitational pull.

Far enough into the depths of outer space, we came across some flying sandwiches. We tied them to the ship because we were running pretty low on gas at that point. To be continued…

-The End Opera here-


	4. Bonus Chapter 1

The Voyage Part Sixtivity-eleven (Bonus chapter, not relevant to the story(you'll be seeing these frequently))

Day # what comes after 3 19OHYESITWAS1972THISHAPPENEDYESYES

So long as we ran off the flying sandwiches, we were airborne. Zero gravity-borne, I suppose. But something caught the talking cannon's…err…eye. It was a bunch of floating words spelt in binary code. Fortunately, gonzo is fresh with binary code, and these are all the things they had said in them: "1fish2fishredfishbluefish"," banana grape juice mixed with Tampica™", (literally, the trademark logo was there)," The Backyardians make very good tomato soup", "orange juice helps me get my fair share of train luggage together", "I saw a pizzeria that had an employee that looked like Morgan Freeman", "today was such an exquisitely terrible day." There were also a bunch of things listed in Morse Code, Felix had us covered: "Shampoo is a biodegradable product; I don't care what you think", "Green Onions was written by Michael Jackson, not Booker T", "Skype Cameras make great baby wipes", "rubber bands are ridiculous entertainment mechanisms that soak our modern society; so simple, yet so fun." We hadn't gotten very far today, since today we ran out of gas in the fuel tank, so we're going to end it off with this. Y'all have a nice day, and enjoy your meal.


	5. Chapter 4

The Voyage Part Seventwelvity-sixty-fifty-fourteen-hundredity-one

Day #5 (bonus chapters count), Oh great I forgot the month now, 1972

Neither the fragment sentence pirates nor the bowling balls had any chance of catching us. So we started counting the floating rocket-powered-sheep encased in glass and restrained with rubber bands. And also we would get negative points if we point at thermometers with legs. We finally saw a faint figure, looked like Samoset from the Pocahontas tale, and Paul Revere following him. It appeared we were in a completely lost area of space almost that of being called an alternative universe where nobody dies and American history is an extremely popular topic. Hot, hot, hot, HOT CHOCOLATE! I'm a gardener that grows old popcorn seeds and money trees! Dream on, LOSER! We were hearing random quotes out of nowhere, either in incomplete or complete thoughts. "Dedicated scientists" "Hitchhiker soup" "I like to make cheese from shredded paper and wine" "Not yet, Richie!" "Snake? SNAKE? Eh, whatever, he must be takin' the old breakeroo." The list goes on, every year we have new job applications, WHEN WILL IT STOP?

Corporate accountants from the unreal Earth had told us that our rent was more than overdue, and we told them to either sit down on that thumbtack or go suck a perfectly appropriate thing to suck on. Dang rent is killing me. I need to get this done, and quick, things were getting rather dangerous. Car chargers were going up in price during the 20whenever inflation, despite this being in 1972. Tying shoes was getting to be less important with the mass production of Velcro. Scientists won't be ATHEISTS! The World will have no HUMAN CONFLICT! THE WORLD AND THE FABRIC OF NATURE, THE LAWS OF DEATH AND PHYSICS WERE FALLING APART, SEAM BY SEAM, FRAGMENT BY FRAGMENT, MOLECULE BY MOLECULE. CATS WITH PERFORM AT CIRCUSES WITHOUT USING A CREDIT CARD PIN NUMBER. PHONE NUMBERS ARE NO LONGER NECCESARY, EVERYBODY HAS EACH OTHERS CALLER ID! There will be nothing more to study, all human majesty will know all. See all. Do all. Make all. Perform every last possible tactic, flawlessly. As long as we were carelessly strolling here, we were causing strobes and other seizure inducing lights to form outside the rocket. Tearing apart the universe as we know it, alternating all rivalries, all negative conflicts never happened, never will happen, and never is to happen again. And then, silence. The noise stopped. That's why my conscious was making me think all these crazy thoughts. I must have lost my sense for a second, for too much thinking causes me to go into a stage of being…well…trippy.

We reached the planet ruled by the athletic monarchy. He was currently in a football game, so until he's done, we can't progress the story as it's told.


End file.
